לגיו
לגיו (Legio) הוא אתר ארכאולוגי הנמצא על שלוחה מצפון לנחל קיני, בסמוך לתל מגידו, אשר מזוהה במחקר עם העיירה כפר עותנאי (גם: כפר עותני) הנזכרת רבות במקורות חז"ל כיישוב מרכזי הנמצא בתפר שבין הגליל לשומרון. במקורות הרומיים כונה המקום בשם לגיו, בשל מחנה הקבע של הלגיון השישי פראטה שהוקם על גבעה צפונית-מערבית לצומת מגידו ומדרום לתל מגידו, וזהו השם שהשתמר לחורבה ותועד עוד במפת הקרן הבריטית לחקר ארץ ישראל. לגיו העניקה את שמה לכפר ערבי בשם לג'ון. ימין|ממוזער|350px|מראה מתל מגידו דרומה לעבר נחל קיני הזורם לרוחב התמונה לפני כלא מגידו שבו נמצא אולם התפילה הנוצרי. שרידי כפר עותנאי אינם נראים בתמונה והם ממוקמים במעלה המדרון שמימין היסטוריה במהלך התקופה הרומית והביזאנטית קמו באתר שלושה יישובים - כפר, מחנה צבאי ועיר. בתקופת המשנה והתלמוד, בין המאה ה-1 והמאה ה-4, שכן במקום כפר עותנאי על גבעה מצפון לנחל קיני, והיה מאוכלס ביהודים ובשומרונים, ועל כן חז"ל קבעו לגביו מספר הלכות מיוחדות. גוטליב שומאכר איתר מצודה צבאית קטנה בראש שלוחה מעל לכפר, מצפון לנחל קיני, בשטח מורם מסביבתו בשיפולים הצפון-מזרחים של גבעת אל-מאנאך. החוקרים ישראל רול ובנימין איזק, הציעו לזהות את גבעת אל-מאנאך עם מחנה הלגיון הרומי בלגיו. תחילה הלגיון השני טריאנה ולאחר מכן, הלגיון השישי פראטה, הלגיון נכח בלגיו משנת 117 עד ראשית המאה ה-4. לאתר נודעה חשיבות אסטרטגית שכן שכן בשיפוליו המערביים של עמק יזרעאל, סמוך לדרך הים שהוליכה מבירת הפרובינקיה בקיסריה לבית שאן. ממפקדת הלגיון נסללו בשנת 120 לספירה, כבישים גם לבירת הפרובינקיה, קיסריה, לציפורי, ולעכו. במקום נמצאו כתובות, רעפים הטבועים בטביעות חותם של הלגיון השישי פראטה, מטבעות עם טביעות משנה של הלגיון וציוד צבאי רומי. היישוב השלישי שזוהה במקום הוא "מאקסימיאנופוליס", פוליס רומית-ביזאנטית שנצבה על הגבעה הדרומית של קיבוץ מגידו ועל מדרונותיה. העיר נוסדה ככל הנראה בראשית המאה ה-4 לספירה והתקיימה עד לכיבוש המוסלמי. לגיו במקורות הקדומים במפת פויטינגר על הדרך מקיסריה לבית שאן מסומן מקום בשם Caporcotani, שאותו יש לזהות עם כפר עותנאי הנזכר במקורות היהודיים. גם במקרה זה רשום המקום אצל פטולמאוס בצורה הדומה לצורה שבה נכתב במפת פויטינגר. לגיו מופיעה פעמים אחדות באונומסטיקון של אוסביוס. בצורה זו הוא נזכר אצל הנוסע מבורדו ובמקורות מן התקופה הביזאנטית. במסכת גיטין שבמשנה נזכר מעשה ברבן גמליאל שעבר בעיירה ונדרש להכריע לגבי גט שעדיו שומרונים: . כמו כן, מובאת במסכת גיטין שבמשנה הלכה הנוגעת לכך שאנשי הגליל היוצאים ליהודה רשאים לחזור בהם מהצהרה על גירושין עד שיגיעו לכפר עותנאי, אשר סימן את גבול הגליל: . כמו כן, קבעו חז"ל כי על פירות וירקות השומרונים בכפר עותנאי חל דין דמאי בשל הספק שבעישורם: . במסכת בכורות נזכר היישוב כעיירת מחוז גדולה לעניין מעשר בהמה, הכוללת ספר של יישובי משנה: , כאשר בפירוש רש"י על כך אף ננקבו המרחקים המדויקים מכפר עותנאי לציפורי ולכפר חנניה, באופן התואם לאתרה של לגיו. כמו כן, במקורות חז"ל נזכרים חכמים בני המקום, ובהם התנא רבי שמעיה איש כפר עותני, בן דורו של רבן יוחנן בן זכאי, אותו שאל במספר הלכות . אולם תפילה נוצרי ימין|ממוזער|250px|פסיפס שהתגלה בשנת 2006 בחפירות בבית הכלא במגידו בחפירות שנערכו בכלא מגידו נחשפו שרידי מבנים וסמטאות, בית בד, אורווה, בורות מים, מתקני אחסון, בישול וכן מקוואות טהרה וממצא רב. נמצא כי היישוב במקום התקיים מהתקופה הרומית הקדומה ועד שלהי התקופה הביזאנטית, עם שרידים מועטים וארעיים שתוארכו לתקופה המוסלמית הקדומה והמאוחרת. בשוליו המערבים של האתר נחשפו חלקי מבני מגורים לצד סמטאות במערך הכפרי. בחלקו העליון של שטח החפירה נמצא מבנה מגורים גדול שתוארך לפי מטבעות וקרמיקה למאה-3 והיה בשימוש במשך פרק זמן קצר. במבנה מספר חדרים סביב חצר פנימית ובאגפו המערבי נמצא אולם שרצפתו עשויה פסיפס ובה עיטורים גאומטריים, מדליון עם דגים, ושלוש כתובות ביוונית עתיקה. בכתובת הצפונית מסופר כי רצפת הפסיפס נבנתה מכספו של קצין בצבא הרומי. הכתובת השנייה פונה מזרחה, ומנציחה את זכרן של ארבע גבירות. הכתובת השלישית פונה מערבה ובה מסופר על אישה נוספת, אוהבת האל, המקדישה שולחן לזכרו של האל ישו כריסטוס. ממצאים אלה הן עדות ארכאולוגית לקהילה נוצרית קדומה שבין חבריה גם קצינים בצבא הרומי, מתקופה בה טרם הוכרה הנצרות כדת, ושנים לפני הפיכתה לדת רשמית של האימפריה הרומית. כמו כן, נמצאו בין הממצאים שני חותמות לחם צבאיים, עשוים אבן שעליהם חרותים שם האופה ושם היחידה הצבאית שאליה יועד הלחם. בחותם הראשון רשום "Auti Lici(nius) Priscus", בחותם השני, שדומה מאוד לחותם מבריטניה ולא נעשה מאבן מקומית, רשום Lul(ius) Maxim(us), מהקנטוריה של Caecil(ius) Ter(tius. בתחילת המאה ה-20, עם חידוש ההתיישבות היהודית באזור עמק-יזרעאל, משפחות ערביות אחדות מהיישוב אום אל-פחם הגיעו לאזור חאן לג'ון והתיישבו במקום. המשפחות הערביות אימצו את השם ההיסטורי "אל-לג'ון" על שם מפקדת הלגיון הרומי. בעקבות המאורעות בין 1936–1939, הקימו הבריטים מצודת טגראט בצומת מגידו שנקראה בשם "מצודת לג'ון" (או "מצודת לג'ו"). כיום משמשת המצודה ככלא מגידו. בתחילת מלחמת העצמאות חנתה יחידה צבאית עיראקית באזור כפר לג'ון. הכפר עצמו שימש מעין מפקדה לוגיסטית לכוח הצבאי העיראקי. הכפר הותקף לראשונה על ידי כוחות ההגנה ב-12 באפריל 1948, אך אל נכבש }}. לאחר קרבות קשים שנערכו באזור ב-29 במאי 1948 כבשה חטיבת גולני את כל מתחם מגידו מידי הצבא העיראקי. במהלך הקרבות, ננטשו בתי הכפר, ותושביו מצאו מקלט ביישוב אום אל-פחם. לאחר כיבוש כל מתחם מגידו, נוסד ב-1949 קיבוץ מגידו ליד חורבות "אל-לג'ון". לקריאה נוספת *יותם טפר, סקר מרחב לגיו ליד מגידו : מחקר גאוגרפי היסטורי - עבודת תזה, תל אביב, 2003 *יותם טפר, סקר מרחב לגיו,‫ חדשות ארכאולוגיות 115, 2003, עמ' 35–37. *יותם טפר, לגיו, כפר עותנאי, חדשות ארכאולוגיות 118, (2006) *טפר, יותם, כביש רומי ב"מעבר עירון" - שרידי סלילה מקיסריה למחנה הלגיון השישי בלגיו, מחקרים בארץ ישראל (תשס"ד) 47-82, 2004. *יותם טפר ולאה די סגני, אולם תפילה נוצרי מהמאה הג’ לסה"נ בכפר עותנאי (לגיו), ירושלים : רשות העתיקות, תשס"ו 2006 *יותם טפר ולאה די סגני, אולם פולחן נוצרי קדום בכפר עותנאי (לגיו), קדמוניות 136, 2008, עמ' 113–120 *צביקה צוק, אמת המים ללגיו ומקום המחנה של הלגיון ה-6, נופים 20 (תשן), 1990, עמ' 47–51 *מ. הקר, כביש רומאי לגיו-ציפורי ידיעות 25 - 3, 1961, עמ' 175–186 *Matthew J. Adams, Yotam Tepper, Jonathan David, Excavations at the Camp of the Roman Sixth Ferrata Legion at Legio (el-Lajjun), Israel. A Preliminary Report of the 2013 Season, STRATA - Bulletin of the Anglo-Israel Archaeological Society, 2017 *Y, Tepper, L. Di Segni, A Christian prayer hall of the third century CE at Kefar `Othnay (Legio) : excavations at the Megiddo prison, Jerusalem 2006 *Y. Tepper, Lajjun-Legio in Israel: Results of a Survey in and Around the Military Camp Area. In: Freeman, P., Bennett, J., Fiema Z.T. and Hoffmann B. eds. Proceedings of the XVIIIth International Congress of Roman Frontier Studies (BAR International Series 1084). Oxford, 2002, pp. 231–242. *Y. Tepper, The Roman Legionary Camp at Legio, Israel: Results of an Archaeological Survey and Observations on the Roman Military Presence at the Site, in: The late Roman Army in the Near East from Diocletian to the Arab Conquest: Proceedings of a Colloquium Held at Potenza, Acerenza and Matera, Italy (May 2005), ed. A. S. Lewin and p. Pellegrini, (BAR International Series 1717), Oxford: Archaeopress, 2007, pp. 57-71 *B. Zissu, Y. Tepper. and D. Amit, Miqwa’ot at Kefar ‘Othnai near Legio, Israel Exploration Journal 56.1, 2006, pp. 57-66 *B. Isaac, and I. Roll, Roman Roads in Judaea I - The Scythopolis-Legio Road, (BAR S141, Oxford 1982). *B. Isaac and I. Roll, Legio II Traiana in Judaea, ZPE 33, (1979), pp.149-156. *Werner Eck, Yotam Tepper, A dedication to Silvanus near the Camp of the Legio VI Ferrata near Lajjun, SCI 20 (2001), pp. 85-88 *G. Schumacher, Tell el-Mutesellim, Leipzig, 1908 *T. Tsuk, The Aqueduct to Legio and the Location of the Camp of the VIth Roman Legion. Tel Aviv 15–16 (1988–89), pp. 91-37 קישורים חיצוניים *‫ *טפר יותם, מחנה הלגיון הרומי בלגיו ארכאולוגיה של שדה הקרב בתקופות הרומית והביזאנטית, אתר רשות העתיקות *רצפת הפסיפס בכלא מגידו באתר ה'מועצה המקומית מגידו' *שרון רופא אופיר, הכנסייה העתיקה באזור התגלתה בכלא מגידו, אתר ynet *Vassilios Tzaferis, Inscribed “To God Jesus Christ” Early Christian Prayer Hall Found in Megiddo Prison, Biblical Archaeology Review *Gaianos Excavation of an early christian building in Megiddo, with floor mosaics (fish) and three inscriptions הערות שוליים שישי קטגוריה:עמק יזרעאל: אתרים ארכאולוגיים קטגוריה:יישובים יהודיים בארץ ישראל בתקופת המשנה והתלמוד קטגוריה:השומרון: אתרים ארכאולוגיים סיור במחנה החפירות- 21 יולי 2019 thumb|650px|מרכז|החפירות סיכום סיור בחפירות מחנה הלגיון בלגיו שליד מגידו (פרויקט המחקר של עמק יזרעאל; מכון אולברייט לארכיאולוגיה בירושלים) שהתקיים ביום ראשון יח' תמוז תשע"ט 21.7.19 thumb|350px|ימין| מחנה צבאי למופת – 1800 שנה לפני צה"ל... מחנה הלגיון הרומאי בלגיו מתשרע על כ-150 דונם למרגלות תל מגידו. המחנה הוקם כחלק מההתפרסות האסטרטגית של צבא רומי שנבעה ממדיניות הסנאט ולא כתגובה למרד כלשהו ולפיכך מבנהו שונה ממבנה מחנות המצור הרומיים שאנו מכירים בארץ ישראל (מצדה וביתר לדוגמה). המחנה בלגיו הוקם לקראת סוף המאה ה-2 לספירה והתקיים במשך כ- 180 עד 200 שנה עד שהוחלט להעביר את הלגיון מזרחה, מעבר לנהר הירדן, ואז ננטש המחנה. בתחילה אוכלס המחנה בלגיון השני – פריאנה ואח"כ בלגיון השישי – לגיון הברזל – פראטה. על פי הארכיאולוג יותם טפר החופר יחד עם מאטיו אדאמס, סוזן כהן, שהדריך אותנו מסתבר שבמחנה שהו כ- 5,000 חיילים למעט חילות העזר ויישובים אזרחיים שהוקמו מסביב.על פי סקרים ובדיקות וחפירות מדגמיות הסתבר כי המחנה הוקם על פי תכנית סדורה על פי מיטב מסורת התכנון והבנייה הרומים. באופן כללי יש למחנה מבנה מלבני כאשר כיוון הרחובות הראשיים עוקבים אחרי הטופוגרפיה של הגבעה להקלת התנועה והבנייה בו ולא בכיווני צפון-דרום כפי שנהגו הרומאים במקומות שהטופוגרפיה איפשרה זאת. במחנה הטיפוסי קיימים גם מבני בית חולים ובית מרחץ שעדיין ממתינים לחשיפתם.המשלחת הצליחה לשרטט מבנה סכמטי די מדוייק של המחנה בעזרת סריקה שיטתית של חלק משמעותי משטח המחנה בעזרת מכ"ם חודר קרקע אשר מזהה די בברור משטחי אבן המצביעים על כיווני הקירות, החומות ושאר המבנים.ככל הנראה נבנו כל המבנים במחנה באבני גזית – בנייה יציבה ומסיבית עם קירוי ברעפים גדולים (עד 15 ק"ג הרעף). אחד הדברים המיוחדים בחפירה זו היא שרוב הממצאים קרובים מאד לפני השטח שנעבד כשטח חקלאי שנים רבות. באחת הריבועים מעונה קודמת נראית אבן גזית גדולה ועליה חריצים ברורים של סכיני מחרשה (ראו בתמונות). בעונה הקודמת נחשף שער המחנה – שער הפרינקיפיה ובעקבותיו נחשפה החצר המרכזית שכוללת גם את אתר הפולחן המרכזי שבו נתגלו פריטים ארכיטקטוניים טיפוסיים. המטרה היא להגיע לחשיפה והבנה של מבנה המפקדה של המחנה כיוון שזה יעיד וילמד על גודלו של המחנה. מים הובאו למחנה משלושה מקורות שהעיקרי שבהם הוא נחל הקיני שממזרח למחנה ושממנו הובלו המים עד למחנה ופוזרו בכל רחבי המחנה בצינורות עופרת וחרס שחלקם נתגלו. הביוב סולק במערכת נפרדת של תעלות בנויות. ניתן להבחין בשני שלבים של בניית המחנה ובסה"כ ניתן לקבוע כי מחנה לגיון כמו זה לא מכירים לא בארצנו ולא בכל האגן המזרחי של הים התיכון. מחנות דומים נתגלו במערב האמפריה הרומית (אזור בולגריה למשל). מבחר תמונות מאת: עמית אררט ובאדיבות יעקב ספיר Lgio 3.jpg Legio 2.jpg Legio 3.jpg Legio_6.jpg *תמונות באדיבות - י.ספיר ט.ל.ח. בעמיתות יעקב ספיר yaacovsapir@gmail.com